


A Vampire's Jealousy

by BurstEdge



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/F, First Time, Futanari, Genderswap, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teasing, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 23:03:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16464050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurstEdge/pseuds/BurstEdge
Summary: While on a date with Bullet, Ragna is suddenly whisked away to Rachel's castle. There, the young vampire gets a taste of what makes the Grim Reaper popular with the girls.





	A Vampire's Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> This was post on my Tumblr, but now I wanted to bring it here since Rachel's birthday is tomorrow.

The 7th Hierarchical City of Kazamotsu, a place known far and wide as being the location of exotic cuisine only found in the Ikaruga Federation. However, it is also a famous date spot for couples to come and enjoy themselves.

“Come on Bullet, just a quicky,” a girl says in a pleading voice, standing in front of a very attractive tanned girl leaning against a wall.

“No Ragna, last time we did a quicky in a public area, I ended up squirting on someone’s head!” Bullet shouts.

“You loved it, don’t act like you weren’t super into getting fucked on a rooftop,” Ragna says with a sly grin.

Bullet blushes madly. “Not the point! I just… well…” She turns her head and scratches the back.

Ragna smirks. “You want to fuck in public again don’t you?” Bullet turns back to Ragna and kisses her, who responds by wrapping her arms around her and bringing her close.

After a minute of deep kissing Bullet breaks the kiss. “Dammit, why are you so goddamn attractive?”

Ragna smirks. “Everybody has different reasons for being attracted to me, you seem to like the danger and strength I give off.”

Bullet blushes redder than before. “Hey! If I knew you could fight barehanded like that, I wouldn’t have challenged you to one!” She looks away. “Besides I know the one thing that keeps the girls coming back.”

“Is it that I treat them well after the sex?” Ragna asked.

“N-No… well, yes, actually. The post sex meal and cuddles help a lot in that.” Bullet’s mind wanders off. “I know the reason I come back is because your the first person to treat me like a woman, not as a sex object or a crazy aggressive girl that should be avoided.”

Ragna smiles and kisses her on the forehead. “My master told me to always treat a woman with respect and not to treat her like she’s just an object.”

Bullet smiles back at her. “Did your teacher also teach you how to start a harem and how to get them to all get along with each other?”

Ragna laughs nervously. “No, but he never told me not to.”

Bullet gives her a cute peck on the lips. “Ragna the Bloodedge, if you weren’t so attractive, strong, such a fantastic lover, and…” She reaches up into Ragna’s skirt. “Didn’t have this great cock, I would have beaten you senseless three times over.”

Ragna laughs. “You’re right about that. Now if only I had a good manager for my harem.”

Bullet grins. “Worry about that later. Right now, I have a craving for your cock and the only way to fix that is with sex.”

Ragna is taken aback by her bold statement. “So… public sex?”

“Yeah.” And with that Bullet drags Ragna to a nearby alley.

“You’re the be-” Ragna is interrupted by the feeling of a dainty hand grabbing her by the shoulder and the sound of teleportation going off.

Bullet feels a sudden gust of wind. “Huh? What’s with the-” She turns around to see that Ragna isn’t behind her. “She’s…. gone?”

* * *

The teleportation completes, the reaper having closed her eyes the moment she felt the teleportation activate, keeps them close and take takes a deep inhale through her nose and a long exhale. She recognizes the smell anywhere and pinches the bridge of her nose.

“I don’t even have to open my eyes to know it’s you.” Ragna turns around and opens her to look at the young girl in front of her. 

“Rabbit,” she says with a scowl.

Rachel smirks. “My my Ragna, you’re usually not so perceptive.”

Ragna growls in annoyance. “Well, when you’re forced to teleport against your will as much I am!” She shoots a glare at Rachel. “You tend to know the difference between magic teleporting and science teleporting. And let me tell you!” She points her finger right near the shorter girls nose. “Only you and your damn servant would come to me personally to do it.”

Rachel smacks Ragna’s hand from her face. “Is it so bad that I have manners unlike Kokonoe?”

“Pfft, at least I can get something in return from Kokonoe. Now what do you want?” Ragna looks around. “And where in your damn castle are we, exactly?”

Rachel walks away from the girl. “We are in my personal quarters.” She walks into an adjacent room and closes the door behind her.

Ragna folds her arms. “Figures that we would just be in some random-” She does a double take. “Wait, we’re in your room?”

Rachel fails to respond as she is lost in thought. “I have her here. This is my chance to make her mine.” She begins to change out of her usual clothes.

The reaper takes a better look at her surroundings. “This is a pretty fancy room. Better than Kagura’s, that’s for sure.” She walks over to Rachel’s dresser, “No makeup? Damn, a lot of girls would be jealous of her natural looks. Then again she’s young forever so that’s always something to be envious of.” Ragna laughs to herself.

The door opens a bit. “Ragna, do you mind not looking around my room?”

“Oh sorry, does the Rabbit not like it when somebody touches their things after being forcibly teleported to their room?” she says sarcastically.

Rachel responds with, “George.”

“George? Who the hell is George?” The sound of a drawer opening up catches Ragna’s attention and she turns to see a frog poking it’s head out of a drawer. “You keep frogs in your room? And here I thought you were a clean and proper lady.”

George jumps out of the drawer, onto Ragna’s face and croaks.

Ragna reaches for the frog and holds it in her hands. “Yeah, little guy I don’t see how-” 

He croaks again and begins lighting up, much to Ragna’s confusion. 

“What the-?” 

A flash of electricity runs through the frog and into Ragna, shocking the reaper. “D-D-D-DAMMIT!” she shouts before being knocked back onto the ground.

“Thank you George.” Rachel says as she walks out from the adjacent room.

“Ow ow ow ow, the hell is your problem Ra-” Ragna looks up at the girl standing over her. “Hello there. Have you seen a haughty rabbit around here?”

Rachel steps on her face, “Such a rude joke Ragna.” She steps off her face and walks around the Reaper.

Ragna sits up. “What can I say, I’ve never seen you in such a sexy outfit.”

Rachel was dressed in a very revealing outfit. Her stomach was mostly covered as it still exposes her belly button with a piece that extends up stopping just before her breasts and wraps around clinging to a small ring an the back. The bit around her stomach extends to the back a bit not covering her back entirely, but rather leaving enough that one could trace a finger down her exposed skin. She wore long stockings that stopped just at the half of her thighs. Rachel also wore evening gloves that extend up most of her arm stopping before they reach her shoulders. This outfit was all in black with red trimmings and small straps that extend from the side of the upper part to the stockings ending in a small bat.

Ragna lets out a low growl of arousal. “Nice, is that leather? It suits you.” 

Rachel huffs and kicks her in the leg. “Ow?” Ragna said in confusion. “I can’t feel my legs!”

Rachel smugly laughs. “Yes, a bit of a trick I taught George.” George croaks happily, Rachel smiles and George hops away.

“This better be temporary Rabbit, I had something planned with Bullet.” Ragna says, anger rising in her voice.

“Yes, about those plans of yours I’m sure you don’t mind rescheduling them.” Rachel says snapping her fingers and a chair is teleported behind her.

Ragna looks at her puzzled. “Teleporting in a chair? Why not just have your damn cat morph into one like usual?”

Rachel sits in the chair. “I wanted a-” She stretches her right leg out. “Personal conversation with you Ragna.”

Ragna turns her head to the side. “What do you- oh.” She feels Rachel’s foot go into her skirt and pokes at her cock. “Mmm… so that’s what you mean.”

Rachel smiles. “In a sense.” She strokes her foot up and down the reapers panties.

“Ohhh,” Ragna moans, undoes the zipper on her skirt and fishes her cock out.

Rachel chuckles. “You must really be into little girls, Ragna.”

“Well, you’re the only one who has ever looked so goddamned sexy to me.” Ragna winks with that statement. Rachel blushes and kicks her cock. “Ow!”

“That was for taking out your disgusting penis.” Rachel kicks her again.

“Ow, stop it!” Ragna begs.

“And this is for having relations with other girls while ignoring me!” Rachel attempts to kick her again, but Ragna grabs her leg and pulls her close causing both to fall back.

Ragna chuckles. “So that’s what this is about, you’re upset that I’m spending so much time with other girls and ignoring you.”

Rachel blushes and turns her head away. “Well, why do you need to have sexual relations with so many girls, when you can just have me?”

Ragna facepalms., “Rachel, I don’t mean to ignore you. it’s just that your usually so mysterious and you tend to get on my nerves that leads me to wanting to ignore you.”

Rachel pouts and pinches her cheeks.

“Ow.” Ragna rubs the spot where she pinched, “Buuuut, now that I know your feelings for me things are going to be different between us.”

Rachel sighs. “Does that mean you’ll stop sleeping around with other girls?”

Ragna freezes up for a second before nervously laughing. “Ahahahaha, what other girls? You mean Bullet? She’s just a sex friend.”

Rachel looks at her with much disdain. “Do you really take me for a fool Ragna?”

Ragna looks away then looks back to see Rachel has moved in closer. “H-How much do you know?”

“If you need me to specify, there was that time you took dear sweet Noel’s first time after she saved your life,” Rachel explained.

Ragna tries to justify herself. “In my defense, I was just trying to help her feel better because she was bawling her eyes out.”

Rachel rolls her eyes. “Then there was that time with her friend.”

Ragna gulps. “Y-You mean Makoto?”

Rachel nodded. “The very same. You and her go at it quite a lot. One incident I can recall was where you two had went out to scout for a restaurant, but wound up finding a love hotel instead and spending the rest of your time going at it like beasts.” She closes her eyes in remembrance.

Ragna laughs, “Oh yeah, I remember that.”

Rachel shoots her a glare. “Acknowledging it isn’t helping your case.” She wraps her thigh around the reapers cock.

Ragna feels it a bit too much. “Ooh… a thighjob? Never had one of these.”

Rachel starts moving her leg up and down. “You don’t deserve my hands or mouth, but it surprises me that none of your other girls have done something like this.”

Ragna moans. “It never occurred to me. I need to ask Bullet or Noel next time I see them.” She closes one eye. “Damn Rachel, those stockings are smooth and feel really nice.”

“Speaking of that Bullet girl, you were about to have sex with her just before I teleported you here weren’t you?” Rachel asks moving her leg faster.

Ragna grunts, trying not cum. “Yeah, after the first time with her she became very enthusiastic about sex to the point that it’s no problem having sex in public.”

“So now you’re not trying to hide it. What’s different that makes you just want to admit it?” Rachel asks smirking.

Ragna brings Rachel in closer. “I didn’t think you could be so damn sexy.” She suddenly kisses the smaller girl.

Rachel’s eyes go wide and she stops her thighjob. Caught off guard by the kiss she doesn’t know what to do as the reaper’s tongue invades her mouth, eventually she accepts the more experienced girl’s kiss and closes her eyes getting engrossed, but just as she starts to enjoy herself the reaper pulls back ending the kiss. Rachel’s stares at the girl, mouth open and panting.

Ragna smiles. “I know that look, it’s the look of a girl overwhelmed by my skills.”

Rachel blushes and pouts. “Not true.” The girl flustered beyond believe that Ragna would dare kiss her so brazenly that she doesn’t notice that the girl is laying her on her back.

Ragna hovers over her and stares lovingly. “You know, I never noticed how cute you really are.”

Rachel blushes an even deeper red. “You incorrigible girl I ought to have-” She is silenced by another kiss from the girl above her and once again before Rachel could even process it Ragna pulls away, “Why do you keep stopping?” She manages to say between pants.

Ragna smirks. “I like to make sure the girl’s I’m with are also having a good time.”

Rachel stares. “What do you mean?”

Ragna purrs. “I’ll show you~” She gives a light kiss on Rachel’s lips before trailing down to her small chest and fondles her breasts. “Rachel, you’er even flatter than Noel.”

“Shut up.” Rachel responds moaning at the touch.

Ragna chuckles. “Noel has a little more to play with than you, but that doesn’t mean there isn’t something.” She flicks her tongue on the girl’s nipple and gropes the other breast.

Rachel moans. “That feels good.” Ragna stops licking and trails down once more kissing down her body, as she trails down she keeps one hand on her teat to fondle. “Keep going.” Rachel begs.

Ragna stops before she reaches the girls unprotected pussy. “Rachel, would it be okay if I-?”

“Just do it, you brute!” she orders while blushing heavily. “You’ve already come this far.”

Ragna smiles and goes down between the girls legs and starts to lick her pussy. She gives long licks up and down, hearing Rachel’s pleased moans gives Ragna a bit of confidence so she sticks a finger into her pussy and plays with her entrance a little.

Rachel pants. “This is a new experience.”

Ragna without removing her finger moves back up to the girl. “I hope your enjoying this.”

Rachel moans. “Kiss me one more time.”

Ragna smiles and obliges her going in for another kiss and moving her finger more vigorously. This time Rachel was prepared and battles for dominance against the reaper, however Ragna’s experience wins her over again and she overwhelms the poor girl. The stimulation from the kiss and fingering becomes a bit much for Rachel and she stiffens up squirting all over the floor and Ragna’s hand.

Ragna removes her hand. “So, you’re a squirter, huh?” Rachel doesn’t respond but the blushing and her turning her head away is sign enough. “Heh, next time you’re cumming like that give me a warning okay?”

Rachel looks at the girl. “I can… agree to those terms.”

“Now then.” Ragna gets on her knees and lifts Rachel up.

“When did you get the feeling back in your legs?” Rachel asks confused

Ragna laughs. “Around the thighjob. I just didn’t say anything to be a little more romantic.” She stands up and begins to walk over to Rachel’s bed while carrying her princess style.

“You!” Rachel begins to bump her fists against the chest of the girl carrying her. Ragna simple chuckles and places Rachel down on her bed. “I assume that you don’t want to continue is that why you’re placing me on my bed?”

“Nope.” Ragna says as she removes her jacket and shirt to let her breasts hang free. “I am going to love you in the missionary position.” She undoes her skirt letting her cock breathe fully, she also removes her panties to let her testicles free. “Rachel… today, I’m all yours.”

Rachel blushes at the comment. “Then prove it.” She spreads her legs revealing her wet pussy and in a hushed seductive voice. “Come Ragna, I’m waiting.”

Ragna licks her lips and lines her cock up with the girl’s slit. “Brace for impact Rachel, the first time is always rough.” She slowly inserts her cock, inch by inch she feels the tightness of Rachel’s walls envelop her cock.

Rachel takes a deep breath. “It hurts a bit Ragna.” She grips her bed sheets in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the reaper's cock invade her virgin core.

Ragna continues pushing until she looks down to see the blood running from Rachel’s pussy. “I apparently pushed pass your hymen without noticing, are you okay?”

Rachel pants heavily. “I feel fine, Ragna. The pain was mostly from your size.” She wraps her dainty legs around Ragna’s hips. “Just do your thing.” She blushes and turns her head away.

Ragna chuckles and begins thrusting her hips slowly so as to not cause her lover discomfort. As the slow sex continues, Rachel starts moaning a little more, to which Ragna takes as cue to thrust a little faster. In and out the reaper’s cock went making sure each thrust was deliberate in giving Rachel the maximum amount of pleasure, however Ragna switches it up to make the thrusts slower once more in exchange for putting more force behind each one.

“Ohhh… Ragna, I think you’re hitting my womb.” Rachel, now engrossed in the sex loosens the hold on the reapers hips giving her more room to move her hips back and slam into her small cunt. Over and over, Ragna slams her cock into the same spot inside Rachel making her moan.

“Damn Rachel, I think I’m going to cum already, where do you want it?” Ragna asks as her cock throbs.

“Inside Ragna, I don’t want to make a mess of the BED!” Rachel suddenly shouts, her cunt clamps even tighter like a vice around the reaper's cock.

“CUMMING!” Ragna shouts back, she rams her cock to the back of Rachel’s pussy firing a thick cumshot into her womb. She holds there for a minute before slumping over the girl.

Rachel pants from having an orgasm. “Does that mean that we’re done?”

Ragna lifts her up so they are eye level with each other. “Like I said, you have me all day, that means this will go on until we’re both sore.” She kisses Rachel and begins bouncing her on her cock.

Rachel moans into the kiss enjoying it more than the others. She feels Ragna’s cock slam into her womb multiple times. She breaks the kiss. “These things-” she points to Ragna’s breasts. “Are rubbing against my nipples, they need to be taught a lesson.” Rachel squishes both breasts and sucks on both nipples with a lot of force.

Ragna moans. “Take it easy Rachel-” she moans again. “It feels good, but your being a little rough.” Ragna feels her cock throbbing again cumming so soon after the first orgasm.

Rachel pops off her nipples. “Inside! Inside for the rest of today!” She screams cumming at the same time as the cock.

They both pant, out of breath. Rachel moves off of Ragna’s still erect cock and gets on all fours. The reaper stares in awe, but when she sways her hips back in forth she gets the idea to stick it back in doggy style.

Ragna thrusts her hips like a wild beast in heat. “Rachel, I need you.”

Rachel moans. “For what? Does that mean you want me all to yourself?”

Ragna leans forward. “Yeah I do. Not only do I want this to happen again, but I also want you to manage my harem.”

Appalled by her suggestion, Rachel scowls at Ragna. “How dare you assume that I will just-” She is silenced by Ragna biting into her neck it sends surges of pleasure throughout her body making her cum again and again and again. Ragna cums from the resulting orgasms Rachel is having causing her to sink her teeth deeper.

Once the feeling passes, Ragna removes her teeth from the girl to speak. “How about we talk about it once this is over?” She pants.

Rachel also panting heavily manages to respond. “Fine.” She pushes Ragna onto her back. “But this time, I’m on top.”

Ragna smirks. “Cowgirl style, I like it.” Rachel begins pumping up and down the cock, letting it piston through her.

Hours pass, they swap between many positions and each one leading to more passionate kissing and orgasms, eventually the two settle down lying down next to each other in the semen and girl cum soaked bed.

“That…” Ragna pants. “Was some of the best sex of my life.”

“That was my only sexual encounter,” Rachel brags.

“With how insatiable you are, I find that hard to believe,” Ragna jokes. She feels a hand wrap around her stomach. “Cuddle time?”

“Is that what it is called? Well, then yes, cuddle time.” Rachel snuggles close to the reaper who wraps her arm around her.

“Have you thought about my offer?” Ragna asks.

Rachel looks up to her. “Managing your harem? Honestly Ragna, I don’t know why you would ask me that.”

Ragna chuckles. “If you want the truth, it’s because you’re always watching over me.” She brings her closer. “At some point during our sex sessions I realized that the reason you know about all of my encounters with girls, is because you were there listening in or watching.”

“Do you think of me as a pervert because of that?” Rachel asks.

“No, not really,” Ragna laughs. “More of a guardian angel. Or vampire, in this case.”

Rachel chuckles. “I suppose I could help manage it, I’ve seen the impact you’ve had on the girls you love. It is hardly fair that they don’t get loving because of some conflict.”

“Thank you Rachel.” She kisses her on the forehead.

“Mmm, just don’t get upset if I abuse my position to get more sex than they do,” Rachel jokes.

Ragna looks around. “If it leads to more of this, then there isn’t a problem.” She yawns. “For now, how about we get some sleep?”

Rachel yawns. “Yes, that sounds like a good idea.”

They cuddle up to each other and drift into a deep sleep, the world having vanished around them. Nothing wakes them, not even Valkenhayn’s enraged howling. Nago and Gii who watched the whole show from the adjacent drawer where George was hiding poke their heads out.

“Do you think the princess is happy?” Gii asks.

“For now, when she realizes the state they left the room she’s probably going to throw her out.” Nago responds.


End file.
